The technical field relates to nanotechnology, particularly metal nanoparticles. Nanotechnology includes technologies for manipulating and controlling materials on an atomic or molecular scale, and has a variety of applications in fields including, but not limited to, e.g., electronics, materials, communication, mechanics, medicine, agriculture, energy and environment.